Jealousy
by Moonlight4ever
Summary: Wyatt tells his little brother Chris, just how special and important he is.


Title: Jealousy

Author: Moonlight

E-mail: G

Spoilers: None.

Characters: Wyatt, Chris

Disclaimers: I don't own any charmed characters or show, so please don't sue.

Summary: Wyatt tells his little brother Chris, just how special and important he is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris?" twelve- year old Wyatt called out to his younger brother with worry as he entered his room.

Hearing no reply from him, he scanned the room and his eyes easily landed on figure hurdling in the corner on the room floor. Chris sat quietly on the floor with his knees drawn up to rest his chin.

"Oh Chris….." Wyatt whispered. It broke his heart to see his baby brother look so sad. He couldn't stand it. Seeing Chris sad or crying made his heart ache so much that he felt like he couldn't breath.

He slowly walked up to Chris and kneeled down in front of him on the floor as well. He carefully reached out and placed his hands on his knees. "Chris….What's wrong?" he asked softly, hoping his brother would look up.

Wyatt gave a small smile when Chris looked up and met his eyes. The smile immediately fell off from Wyatt's face and his chest tightened with pain once more. Tears were pooling in Chris's big beautiful green eyes, threatened to spill on his face.

"Chris…please don't cry…..I can't stand to see you cry ….." Wyatt begged softly.

Chris just nodded and tried his best to hold back, but a small sob left his lips, and before he knew anything, he wrapped his arms around his big brother and hugged him tightly.

Wyatt hugged him back and held him. "Shhhh…..Chris…..it's okay. I am here….I am here….." he softly murmured the words, providing his baby brother the comfort and love he needed.

They remained in the comforting embrace until Chris had finally calmed down and lifted his head from Wyatt's shoulder and looked at him. "I am okay now Wy" he said.

Wyatt merely nodded his head at that acknowledgement and reached out to wipe tears that ran down Chris's face. "Why are you so sad Chris? Please tell me" Wyatt asked with concerned in his voice.

Chris didn't say anything for few moments, pondering over how to reply to Wyatt's question. "I just…..I can't do anything right. I didn't mean to create such mess, Wyatt. I just wanted to help. Now, mom and dad are really mad at me for playing around with magic. They'll probably ground me and won't let me go out for a month or more even…" he said with a small sniffle

"Mom and Dad are not mad at you Chris," Wyatt corrected him.

"Yes they are. Otherwise, mom wouldn't have yelled and screamed at me," Chris countered back.

Wyatt sighed. "They were just worried that's all Chris. You know how things can go very wrong with magic. You can't just play around with it, especially all by yourself," he reminded.

"I know that. I just wanted to practice….I mean how am I am suppose to get better at it? I want to help also."

"Chris, you are only ten. You will get to learn more as you grow older and will get the hang of it," he replied trying to reassure his little brother and stroked his hair.

Chris frowned a little. "What about you? You didn't need to wait until you were older. You already could do so much magic…..even way before you were born even," he pointed out to his twice-blessed older brother.

Wyatt nodded at that true statement. "That's true. Well ….with me it's little different I guess,"

"It's because you are so special Wyatt…." Chris said with little hint of jealously in his voice that didn't get past Wyatt.

"Oh, Chris, you should never think like that You have no idea…You are special…..so special….you just don't know it yet," Wyatt declared with such adoration and love reflected in his eyes and voice.

"Besides just having lot of powers doesn't make someone special, you know that Chris" he added.

Chris merely nodded in agreement.

Wyatt moved from his kneeling spot and moved to Chris's right side, sitting so close to him that their shoulders touched and his back pressed against the wall. "I used to jealous of you when I was little Chris," Wyatt confessed.

Chris looked at his older brother with a surprised look on his face, almost not believing the statement made. "Jealous? Of me?" he asked just to make sure he heard him right.

Wyatt chuckled softly. "Yes….it's true,"

"But why? Of what?" he asked curiously.

"It was when you were born Chris and were just a baby. I guess I was jealous because everyone paid more attention to you instead of me," answered Wyatt honestly.

"Oh,"

"Yeah. Mom said you were really cute baby and it really bothered me that you had everyone's attention, so I did very mean things to you," his older brother confessed non- too proudly.

"How mean?" Chris pressed on, wanting to know.

"Really mean…." Wyatt replied playfully, chuckling as Chris shot him annoying looks.

"Tell me. What kind of things did you do?" asked Chris again.

"Um…I used to orb you out to all over the places without telling anybody…." Wyatt guilty replied.

"What!"

"Hey, you can't hold me responsible for that! I was only three!" Wyatt defended himself.

"Still…I can't believe you would do that…." said Chris with bewilderment.

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry for that Chris…." Wyatt apologized.

"Yeah, I know you are," Chris said it with a small smile. "Hey, what made you change your mind about me?" he asked.

"It was mom I think. She made me understand that you were my little brother. I was supposed to look out for you and protect you. She said even though I played mean tricks on you, you still loved me…." Wyatt replied.

"I did?"

"Yeah. No matter how mean I was to you Chris, you smiled at me every time I looked down at you. And you were so happy when I played with you…talked with you. And so I began to love you as well and from then on, I haven't stopped and I never will…." He replied with a soft smile.

Chris shared his smile. "Thanks for tell me all that Wy," whispered Chris.

"No problem. Now common, let's get out of here. I think I smell mom's chocolate chip cookies…." he said with a smile and got up and his little brother followed.

The End


End file.
